


Hints

by Nightmare_of_my_choice



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Love You, My First Smut, Some Humor, actually second smut but okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_of_my_choice/pseuds/Nightmare_of_my_choice
Summary: Rukia is forced to drop hints to her dense boyfriend. IchiRuki smut I wrote for my best friend.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Hints

**Author's Note:**

> This is my old IchiRuki smut (before the ending and the last arc) that I wrote as a gift to my best friend. I got Ichigo doing some fixing around the house, and horny Rukia prompts.  
> Uh... This was hard to write. OOC definitely, my first time writing this couple.  
> I made Ichi into a college student, hope you don't mind!

Since last Christmas, it was their first opportunity to spend more time together. He was on a college spring break, and she had a week off. The occasion when they were both free was rare and hence, needed to be used to the fullest. 

And what did her dense boyfriend do last night? 

He tucked her in, kissed her forehead, and fell asleep. 

As if she was a child!

It didn't matter that it was the best rest she had. When she woke up, he wasn't there.

_ Where the heck is he now? _

Rukia frowned, eating the second slice of last night's pizza, standing in the kitchen.

_ The lazy fool couldn't even make me some decent breakfast. _

Still in her nightgown, she didn't bother dressing up. 

Ichigo's father and sisters were visiting some distant relatives. It was weird and less noisy without them, and she missed Yuzu's cooking. 

As she faulted Ichigo as a lover, she barely heard him entering the house. A baseball cap set low over his brow, startling her for a second. Orange locks peeked under it, dismissing the thought of a burglar. Sweat glistened on his arms, while his dark shirt was plastered to his torso.

His gloved hands took off the tool belt around his waist. 

"Tsk." He attempted to wipe the streaks of dirt off his jeans. 

"Yo, Rukia. I didn't see you there." He smirked. "Cause you're a dwarf."

She almost dropped the half-finished piece of pizza, his insult flying past her.

Her skin prickled with a primitive desire. The breath caught in her throat.

"F-Fool. W-What the heck were you doing?"

"Fixing the roof." He took his cap off. "There's a storm coming and the old man told me to finish it."

_ Calm down, Rukia. This is embarrassing. _

"Weren't you two the ones who broke it when you were fighting?" She put the half-eaten piece in the box, disposing of the entire thing in the trash.

"Yeah... He's a pain in the ass." He combed his fingers through his slightly damp hair, slicking it back. 

_ Damn you, Ichigo.  _ Shifting from one foot to another, her stomach fuzzed with anticipation. 

_ Time to use my research. _

"You should have woke me up to assist you," she licked her greasy fingers, sucking the thumb.

"Hah? Why would I need help from a shorty like you? It would last longer than it should."

_ Breathe, Rukia.  _ She clenched her fist. _ You love this dense moron. You shall not kick his ass. _

"And wash your hands."

He opened the fridge, taking the bottled water.

With her patience hanging on a thin thread, she tried one last thing.

_ My clothes should be alluring enough.  _

"Ichigo," she used the gentlest voice she could muster considering how pissed she was.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He took the lid off the bottle, chugging the water. 

"Put some clothes on, it's noon." 

"I give up, you thick-skulled idiot!" She threw one of her chappy slippers at him.

"What did I do?"

"I'm giving you the hint! Thousand hints since last night!" 

"Hints..." He put the bottle on the counter, scratching his cheek. "About what?"

"Fool! You big fool! I'm wearing revealing clothes, and I'm throwing myself at you! How many hints do you need?!"

He closed and opened his mouth, blushing.

"Revealing clothes?" His brow furrowed as he examined her pajamas. 

"When Lady Hibashi put this on, Lord Hibashi was delighted!"

"Wait a minute... Are you following the logic of some weird manga again?"

"Don't be rude! It's popular among young women here!"

"Yeah but... Rukia... I'm guessing it's a historical manga."

"So what!?"

"I see... That explains why you are wearing something ancient no one would ever find attractive-" 

"You dare to mock me?!" She threw her other slipper at him. "I'm returning to Soul Society." 

"Wait, no...!"

"Why not? You obviously don't want me here-"

He moved over to her side and grabbed her by the hips, lifting her onto the counter. 

She looked at him in surprise when his mouth brushed against hers in a soft kiss. 

"I'm sorry, Rukia. Next time you don't need to drop hints. Just say what you want."

"F-Fool."

Not so subtle words melted her anger. She didn't care that he was sweaty or dirty. 

When their lips connected again, she dug her fingers into his shirt and leaned into his kiss, her tongue stroking his. 

He groaned, his big hands clenching her thighs so hard that he nearly pulled her back off the counter. 

She shuddered against him, just before his tongue surged deeply into her mouth. 

He broke the kiss with a moan, pressing another fierce one shortly after. The smell of sweat mingled with Ichigo's scent filled her nostrils. 

"I should shower first."

"I don't... mind." She said, running a hand down his chest. 

"Why Lady Kuchiki, are you turned on?" His amber eyes flared. 

She blushed harder at the low provocation, turning her head to the side. Just how much is he going to make her wait?

"I'll take that as a yes," he turned her chin to face him, planting a kiss on her forehead.

His fingers brushed over her nipple through the vintage fabric. 

"Ngh... Ichigo."

"Fuck." He rumbled and leaned in to kiss her again.

She couldn't help but chuckle, as his hands groped her everywhere trying to get rid of her nightie.

"This damn thing!" 

She heard the fabric rip on her back.

"Ichigo! Be more gent-"

He sucked her exposed neck hard, causing the heat to sear between her legs, turning the protest into a needy moan. She craned her neck to the side, giving him better access.

Grasping the back of her head, he angled her mouth beneath his, their tongues clinging, teeth clinking, her fingers gripping his shirt.

"You know how I feel about you, right?" He asked, helping her to get rid of his shirt.

"I'm not opposed to some convincing."

He smirked, pulling the nightgown down her arms, kissing the flesh he bared. His fingers plucked at her nipple and she tilted her head toward him, needing his mouth. He obliged, sliding his tongue along her lips sinking into the kiss. 

She thought of the people she lost, the friendship and kindness she attained again, thanks to the man in her arms. This sense of belonging was so fulfilling that she could never take it for granted. For a long time, she thought of him as an impossible dream, concealing it deep within her heart. Yet, every time she saw his face he eased her pain and loneliness.

Tugging her forward, he pressed his arousal to her center, the action deeming her incapable of controlling her voice.

"Ichigo," she said breathlessly, her legs wrapping around his hips.

"Not so fast."

"Huh?"

As he pushed the nightgown down her legs, he paused, inspecting her underwear.

"What?"

"You know, I wish you wore different underwear. This looks like something a little kid would-"

"Ichigo!"

His fingers obeyed, peeling off her Chappy underwear. 

"Take off your jeans!" She commanded.

"Fine, fine," undoing the pants, he smiled smugly.

Rukia contemplated the ways of making him pay in the future. 

_ One day. One day he'll beg like I begged today. _

Revenge suddenly vanished from her mind as he slid his fingers between her folds, rubbing her clit.

"Ah!" 

Surprised by his boldness, her mind went blank at the pleasure. It wasn't like their first time. They did it on his bed, half afraid that someone, most likely his father, would barge in since he was already talking about grandchildren even when they weren't officially dating.

Ichigo was not very verbal when it came to sex, and neither was she, but had to take matters into her hands, no matter how embarrassing and disgraceful it was.

_ Ichigo would probably wait for our wedding night. I'm getting ahead of myself but- _

"Ahhhhh!"

Arching her body, she shamelessly moaned, rolling her hips as he flicked her with his finger and played with her breasts.

"What are you thinking about?" She couldn't look him in the eyes, as his fingers mugged her out of words.

He teased along her entrance, speeding up then slowing down, coercing an answer.

"You... Ahhh... Always about you..." She mumbled, her mind executing a full stop.

"Rukia..." He worded her name tenderly, pulling his fingers out.

She peeked through her eyelashes long enough to see his warm gaze, as he whispered her name anew. His voice trembled like that day when he drew her out of the suffocating darkness, claiming she was the one who stopped his rain.

"Rukia... Do you remember what you told me last Christmas?"

_ "Ichigo! I'll always be by your side! When you are weak and when you are strong! When you need someone to listen and comfort you. And on the days when you need solitude, I'll keep my distance, but know that I'll always be near!" _

She nodded.

"That day, I realized... I couldn't be without you even on my bad days."

"Ichigo..."

He slid out of his boxers, pulling her to him until she was sitting on the very edge of the counter. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he pushed himself inside of her.

"Everything in my life..." He groaned, "Failures, the rain I was drowning in..." They moaned in unison, "... my weaknesses... and strength... Haah..."

Her body felt unbelievably hot as he began to thrust, and she buried her face in his neck, kissing the smooth skin behind his ear.

"..led... to you..."

"Ichig- Annngh!" 

He pounded into her harder until their skin slapped together with each thrust. Pleasure rippled up her body with every plunge, leaving her voiceless. In the back of her mind, she scolded herself for thinking they couldn't work out.

Desperate to prove his feelings, he grabbed her by the hips, pushing inside of her faster and harder. His hands were rough and needy, yanking her towards him as he slammed into her. 

The new sensations held her captive, stretching her to her breaking point.

Everything on the countertop was vibrating along with them, and she tightly held onto him. 

"Ahhh... Ichigo!"

Tears welled up in her eyes.

Ichigo slowed down his pace, allowing her to savor the feeling of him inside of her. Her legs began to quiver, as the surges of pleasure ran through her body. The weight in her abdomen released, radiating with warmth. 

His thrusting sped up, and then slowed dramatically, until he was still, grunting into the curve of her neck, his muscles relaxing.

Breathing raggedly, he held her, kissing her temple.

Rukia couldn't move even if she wanted to, delightful weariness overtaking her.

As he reluctantly separated from her, she savored the sight of his flushed face and marks she left across his neck and below the collarbone.

Embarrassment hit both of them as he put on his underwear, looking everywhere else but her. 

She tumbled off the counter, her legs still numb, unable to support her weight. Swift hands prevented her fall, and when he tried to move away, she didn't let him.

"Ichigo. Those words I said... The words you said... I feel like that. I will always feel like that about you. I love you."

"I love you too." He bent down, kissing her lips.

The sudden voice coming from the entrance froze them to the spot; she instantly stepped into the ripped nightgown, putting it on together with her undies, while Ichigo jumped around, trying to put on his jeans.

"... No man will ever be worthy enough for my Yuzu-tan- Oh." Isshin paused, witnessing the scene in the kitchen. 

"Good job, my son!" He put his thumbs up with a perverted grimace. "I see that you are working on the grandchild-"

"Stop being a creep, old man!"

Rukia wanted to disappear, as Ichigo smashed his father into the wall.

"I told you to knock, old man," Karin sighed, with her hands across her chest.

"Sorry, Ichi-nii."

"It's alright." Ichigo scratched the back of his neck, and despite his effort to sound cool, his ears were crimson too.

"We weren't...We were ...just..." He feebly tried to deny the obvious situation. 

"Yuzu, don't come in." Karin turned around halting her sister on the door. "There is a mess in the kitchen." 

"Oh? But wouldn't it be better to help Ichi-nii and Rukia nee-san-"

"Don't worry, they're perfectly capable of doing it themselves." Karin urged her sister outside. 

"You two owe me big time," she uttered, dragging Isshin outside.

Only when the door closed, did she dare to breathe.

"You fool!"

"How is this my fault!? You wanted to-"

"S-Shut up! I was never humiliated like this in my life!"

"You think I have it easy?! That was my sister! SISTER. And the other one was just at the door! Also, my deranged father won't be able to shut up about this! You will return to Soul Society and I'll be brainwashed with  _ 'when will my third daughter move in?'  _ or  _ 'when will you ask her hand in marriage?'  _ He complained. __

"Next time you should come over to my dorm."

"N-Next time..." 

"And don't wear ancient clothes and kids underwear-"

She elbowed him in the ribs.


End file.
